ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey. Appearance Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla body with purple skin and black fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey has lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than Spidermonkey. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, he can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. He still has high agility due to the spider legs on his back. He can also fold them into his sides. He can use the tips of his spider legs as a spear to stab as they're extremely sharp. His webbing is also stronger than Spidermonkey's. he can also climd walls to the exten of standing upside-down on either his spider legs or his other feet. Weaknesses Not surviving in space without oxygen. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey barely defeated Psyphon. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Spidermonkey battled Sunder. *In The Purge, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh and later readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Ultimate Spidermonkey fails to defeat The Vreedles in the space, because of the loss of oxygen. Appearances *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Purge'' *''Simian Says'' *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are used once. Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the only Ultimate to appear in every season beginner of Ultimate Alien. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate to be used in Ultimate Alien, and the second Ultimate form used by Ben. He is the third Ultimate Form to appear in general. *Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs resemble the Marvel villain Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly grabs a long object to fight with (a large pole in Reflected Glory, a tree in The Transmogrification of Eunice). *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This didn't happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien Of The Month in February. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similiar to Munya from Secret Saturdays. Also similiar to Munya, there are 4 spider legs on his back. *It was seen in "The Mother of All Vreedles" that Ultimate Spidermonkey cannot survive in space, unlike some of Ben's other alien forms. Namings and Translations *'Portuguese': Macaco-Aranha Supremo (Macaco-Aranha - Spidermonkey, Supremo - Supreme) *'Norway': Ultimat Edderape *'Polski': Ostateczny Pajęczarz (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Pajęczarz - Spidermonkey) *'Spanish': Mono Araña Supremo *'Romanian': Maimuta Paianjen X *'French': Ultimate-Arachno-Singe *'Dutch': Ultieme Slingeraap (Ultieme - Ultimate,Aap-Monkey-Slinger - Sling) *'Danish': Ultimative Spindelabe *'German': Ultimativer Spidermonkey(ultimativ/ultimate) *'Türkçe': Ultimate Örümcekmaymun See Also *Ultimate Spidermonkey Gallery *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Arachnichimp Category:Allies Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Villains